Beautiful Fragrance
by Aya Diefair
Summary: Remus wakes up to his beautiful family. The flowers surrounding them is a nice touch, too. — - Gift for HecateA


**Competition/Challenge Block:**  
**Written for/Stacked with:** Monthly Challenges for All; Quidditch League; Hogwarts

**Challenges:** Shipping Wars; Quidditch League Newspaper Challenge

**Ship (Team):** Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin (Technicolor Moon)

**List (Prompt):** Big List (Flowers); Fluff (QL)

**Word Count:** (Per Google Docs) 666

**Dedication:** HecateA!

* * *

Teddy Lupin was born during the late hours of the evening. No guests were permitted in the hospital room aside from Andromeda and Remus. Tonks was understandably exhausted, but it didn't stop the glowing smile radiating off her features as she got to know the beautiful infant she held in her arms. Remus, just as tired for other reasons, was glad he was able to be there to witness the birth of his son. Watching his mousy-brown hair morph into a beautiful turquoise blue the second the mediwitch handed Teddy to Tonks had a smile split across both of their faces almost immediately.

The light of the nearly-full moon peered in through the window of the hospital, washing over Remus' back. The involuntary shiver snaked through Remus' body at its cold, unwanted caress. The warning—a reminder—that he was its slave and that he should be so lucky Teddy decided to come a day before his due date. It was as if the moon granted a blessing of sorts, intending to wash away the worry and regret that plagued Remus as Tonks' due date and the full moon crept ever closer.

Andromeda closed the curtain, snuffing out the light, and moved to the opposite side of the bed, resting a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder as she passed him. She leaned in to give her daughter a gentle hug and a kiss on her forehead. She looked to the infant held in Tonks' arms and smiled, cooing at him quietly and brushing a light hand over the blue fluff on the top of his head before dismissing herself for the night to give the family some well-needed privacy.

Tonks drifted shortly after her mother left, passing Teddy off to Remus beforehand. He couldn't take his eyes off his tiny little face, that bright colorful hair, his soft, puffy cheeks, that cute, narrow nose, those bright, wide eyes trying to look back at him, and that unique baby scent that radiated off his skin melted Remus into a puddle. Teddy sneezed and opened his mouth some, allowing a little cough out at the same time. He appeared surprised by it, and Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the face that was made.

Remus shifted Teddy in his arms to cradle him now, pulling him close so Remus could take in that beautiful baby fragrance he couldn't get enough of. He wanted to ingrain it into his memory to remember it when he thought of Teddy. Having heightened scenes did have its perks at times, and this was one of them.

He couldn't get enough of him, and before he knew it, Tonks took him back to feed him and mediwitches rolled in a cot for him to sleep in before checking on them both. Remus couldn't stop smiling, but soon sleep drifted over the entire room, and the small family rested together.

Remus awoke to a mix of fragrances surrounding him to the point of it being almost nauseating from his heightened senses. Teddy's scent was drowned out and it had him startle awake because of it. Every flat surface was covered in bouquets of flowers, gift baskets, and balloons. The birds of paradise came from Kingsley, and the white carnations, blue hydrangeas, pink roses, various colors of tulips, daisies, forget-me-nots, baby's breath, and many others came from coworkers, family, and friends.

The sunflowers that sat alone on the end table by Tonks were unmarked, but Remus knew that they had to be from Harry, where ever he was. He knew Tonks' favourite flower, as did her mother, which had her own vase on the other end table appropriately marked.

One thing is for certain, despite being tired, sore, and loathing having to leave his family before sundown, Remus never felt happier than he did now. It was tied with marrying Tonks and finding out they were having a baby, anyway.

The flowers surrounding them only enhanced the beauty of Tonks and Teddy laying in front of him.


End file.
